


Congratulations

by liet_erally



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet_erally/pseuds/liet_erally
Summary: Ah, I hope this was good! I wanted to do a historical fanfic for a while, and then I listened to Hamilton once again, including the removed and workshop tracks, and found this little gem once more. I immediately thought of the Stockholm Bloodbath during the Kalmar Union time, and huzzah, that was what tipped me over the edge on the path to write this.The salt levels were off the charts in this. I love Denmark, don't get me wrong, but I also love making the best characters have angsty and edgy stories and this was an opportunity I didn't want to miss. I know for a fact that Danish and Swedish were very different at this time, but gimmie a break...I thought Norway speaking in Danish would shatter the poor dude's heart, and even more with the last word in Swedish. So...I forced my Swedish friend to translate the word and I used a few sources for the Danish. Kindly report any mistakes to me, please!I suggest you research and read about the Kalmar Union and even Northern European history. Especially because Sweden and Norway had a small united thing together for a bit before Denmark decided to jump in and steal yo man. And then, after a few years of Sweden rebelling (which was addressed in the famous SuFin episodes, which I might make another fic later on, who knows. may i also add that one of the two SuFin episodes was episode 69) Norway and Sweden reunited for a bit more, and...yeah, there's a lot. I'm just rambling now, so hope y'all enjoyed this.





	Congratulations

≿————-　❈　————-≾

Norway harshly kicked the door behind him. He couldn't care less if it fell and made the whole building fall to the ground - to be honest, that would be a pleasant thing.

Denmark turned to face the shorter nation, a tiny smirk on his face.

"Well, we're finally-"

"Oh yes, this was all part of your big plan. Get rid of Sweden and Finland so that we can have our arrangement." Norway started off, an unnatural, sweet ring to his voice. Denmark blinked in pleasure, walking closer to the Norwegian.

"I'm glad you-"

"Yes, I'm very happy with your choices." Norway bitterly spat, grabbing the Dane by the collar of his shirt. "You're so proud of yourself, aren't you?" he jeered, dislike edging his words in a harsh tone so different to his quiet normal one.

Denmark narrowed his eyes in surprise. "I thought it was the right thing to do, that...thing was disobeying me! I had to make him listen!"

"You have mad respect for other nations, don't you?" The sarcasm practically stung like a thorn, and Denmark's gaze faltered. "This was a _union_. We were supposed to keep things equal."

"Say that to Finland. Isn't it so great how that fool still stuck with Sweden even though he refused their independence? How is that equal to everyone?"

Norway huffed in dry amusement. "Well, aren't you a special snowflake. Maybe you can try learning from yourself and give my brother his own country to run instead of you being all high and mighty, taking charge of everything." he scoffed, pushing Denmark backwards.

He quickly balanced himself, swiftly turning to face the other country that stood cross-armed and snarling in front of him.

"I'm keeping Iceland safe! He can trust me-"

"His country being on an island surely won't help fend off others. The way I named him wasn't tactful at all, right?" Norway rolled his eyes, slowly walking around Denmark. "My brother and I have no wit to me at all. I'm just a pile of dirt, following you until you rot of greed. Sorry, dear King Denmark, your majesty. Sweden was only protecting his citizens from a pathetic excuse of a leader like you. Finland has almost nothing to do with this."

"I..." Denmark hotly started, but quickly closed his jaw as soon as he saw Norway's sour look.

"You had no right to invade Stockholm, and kill about a hundred people. You practically locked your grip on Sweden and forced him to watch his own people be slaughtered mercilessly by what he thought was his friend." Norway whispered, stopping in his tracks. "Aren't you just so humble and selfless?"

Denmark released a rattled breath, putting his hand to his chest. "You're right...I was wrong. I didn't know how to make him obey me correctly...I did the complete opposite, and I made him leave."

"Glad you realise that." Norway gritted his teeth. "Nice to know you have as much as a grain of common sense."

"Well...we can try fixing things up, and maybe-"

Norway laughed, a shrill, cynical sound. "Sweden's long gone. He's doing his own thing. I thought that was obvious?"

"Why do you think you know him so well?"

The candlelight flickered, as if it was startled by the Dane's sudden movement as well.

"Don't forget, your majesty," Norway leaned in, knowing that now, it was the perfect time. "That I was married to Sweden for a brief period of time." he cooed, blinking a few times. He had left his guard down - Denmark could now finally see his stupidity reflected in Norway's eyes. Finally, his blank gaze was now a reflective, angry blue flame.

"Well, it's not my damned fault he decided to run off like a little child!" Denmark tried to sound defiant, but Norway just stared at him, making him sound rather pathetic. "He should've been stronger!"

"Please, I've met children with a better idea of control than you countless times. Maybe you can start to think before you act." Norway stepped back, nonchalantly fixing his coat. "Maybe you can try to listen to everyone, instead of, I don't know, killing people because 'it was the right thing to do?'" Norway started to walk away from the middle of the room, closer to the door.

"Norge, wait-" Denmark's voice mellowed, and Norway turned back to stare at him, halfway to through the doorway. With a last bitter, mocking snarl, Norway shuffled the fabric around his neck and pulled out a necklace with a little gold piece at the end of it. On it was a tiny, messy drawing of a flower.

"Be thankful I'm still on your side. Sweden probably threw away his, so I'll return the favour and do the same. Think of this however you want." he tossed the necklace behind his back, not even staring back at what was once his closest ally.

" _Jeg hader dig, Danmark_." The withered voice hissed, sharply slamming the door behind the Dane.

Denmark desperately called out for Norway's name. He hopelessly wondered what would happen to him - would he return to their house, or would he stay in the freezing wilderness for a long time? With a weak gaze, he knelt down to pick up the necklace that he had thrown.

His eyes wavered between the tiny gold, and he slowly turned it to look at the back of it. His heart sank and he was about to collapse as he saw the word, in neither of the two's languages, neatly written in pretty cursive letters.

On the necklace that formerly announced Sweden and Norway's marriage, a single word stood unmoving in almost a mocking way. Because it meant something eternal that could no longer happen between the three anymore.

' _Evigt_ '

* * *

≿————-　❈　————-≾

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope this was good! I wanted to do a historical fanfic for a while, and then I listened to Hamilton once again, including the removed and workshop tracks, and found this little gem once more. I immediately thought of the Stockholm Bloodbath during the Kalmar Union time, and huzzah, that was what tipped me over the edge on the path to write this.
> 
> The salt levels were off the charts in this. I love Denmark, don't get me wrong, but I also love making the best characters have angsty and edgy stories and this was an opportunity I didn't want to miss. I know for a fact that Danish and Swedish were very different at this time, but gimmie a break...I thought Norway speaking in Danish would shatter the poor dude's heart, and even more with the last word in Swedish. So...I forced my Swedish friend to translate the word and I used a few sources for the Danish. Kindly report any mistakes to me, please!
> 
> I suggest you research and read about the Kalmar Union and even Northern European history. Especially because Sweden and Norway had a small united thing together for a bit before Denmark decided to jump in and steal yo man. And then, after a few years of Sweden rebelling (which was addressed in the famous SuFin episodes, which I might make another fic later on, who knows. may i also add that one of the two SuFin episodes was episode 69) Norway and Sweden reunited for a bit more, and...yeah, there's a lot. I'm just rambling now, so hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
